2007
Mobile Lab rolls around Disney California Adventure]] moves to SESAME STREET]] Television & Movies *''The Hoobs'' begins airing in the USA on PBS Kids Sprout *''SESAME STREET'' Season 38 premieres, August 13 *''Tinseltown'' premieres, November 2 *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Christmas Countdown|'Elmo' Christmas Count'down]], December 23 International Television *''[[w:c:muppet:Jalan Sesama|Jalan '''SESAMA]]'' begins airing, expected late 2007 *''[[w:c:muppet:Vila Sésamo|Vila SÉSAMO]]'' programming block, launched October 2007 on Brazil’s TV Cultura *'MISS PIGGY' makes a guest appearance on the pre-taped special An Audience with Celine Dion on British ITV1, December 22 Appearances *'MISS PIGGY' on The Today Show, January 5 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Climate Code, January 7 *'KEVIN CLASH', Elmo & Gary Knell on CNBC’s The Big Idea, January 16 *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' as part of TCM’s 31 Days of Oscar, February 9 *'KEVIN CLASH' on Wisconsin Public Television podcast, February 20 *'KERMIT THE FROG' makes a brief appearance in a Ford commercial, APRIL *'Elmo' & Cookie Monster on The Today Show, May 10 *'Elmo' on Good Morning America, June 19 *'Grover' & Elmo on Celebrating the Music of Paul Simon, June 27 *'MISS PIGGY', Gonzo the Great & Rizzo the Rat on the KTLA Morning News, August 1 *'MISS PIGGY' on The Late Late Show, August 2 *'MISS PIGGY' on The Morning Show with Mike & Juliet, August 7 *'MISS PIGGY' on The Today Show, August 7 *'Elmo' on The Today Show, August 10 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY, Animal, Beaker, The Swedish Chef, & Chickens on America’s Got Talent, August 21 *The Muppets & Bear on The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon, September 2 - 3 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on The Late Late Show, September 18 *'Count von Count' on Dancing with the Stars - The Results, October 2 *'Elmo' on The View, October 10 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on [[w:c:muppet:Sunday NFL Countdown|Sunday NFL '''Count'down]], October 14 *'KERMIT THE FROG' makes a special appearance on ''[[w:c:muppet:Deal or No Deal|Deal or '''NO' Deal]], November 9 *'KERMIT THE FROG' helps Paula in a Thanksgiving episode of ''Paula’s Party, November 9 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on 50 Greatest TV Icons, November 16 *'KERMIT THE FROG' in Mr. Magorium’s Wonder Emporium, November 16 *'KERMIT THE FROG' hosts a block of classic films on TCM, November 21 *'Elmo' on Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, November 25 *'Elmo' on a Target advent calendar-like commercial, November - December *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Rizzo the Rat on Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin' Eve, December 31 Events *''Muppets, Music & Magic'' (Wexner Center, Columbus, OH), March 17-24 *''Muppets, Music & Magic'' (The Brattle Theatre, Boston, MA), March 30 - APRIL 3 *''Muppets, Music & Magic'' (The Yerba Buena Center for the Arts, San Francisco, CA), June 21 - July 1 *'HENSON' Company presentation at Comic-Con in San Diego, July 27 *''Muppets, Music & Magic'' (The Cinema Arts Centre, Huntington Long Island, NY), August 10 - 12 *''The Muppets Say Cheese'' on display (The Cinema Arts Centre, Huntington Long Island, NY), August 10 - 20 Home Video *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: The Cat’s Family & Friends, January 23 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: What Makes You Happy?|'Elmo'’s World: What Makes You Happy?]], February 6 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street home video box sets|'SESAME' STREET TV Episode Fun Packs: Volumes 1 & 2]], March 6 *[[w:c:muppet:Moving Together|'SESAME' Beginnings: Moving Together]], 'APRIL' 3 *[[w:c:muppet:The Best of the Jimmy Dean Show|The BEST of the Jimmy Dean Show: Volume 1]], 'APRIL' 24 *Dinosaurs: The Complete Third & Fourth Seasons, May 1 *Kids' Favorite Country Songs, June 5 *Ready for School!, July 24 *The Muppet Show: Season Two, August 7 *[[w:c:muppet:The Best of the Jimmy Dean Show|The BEST of the Jimmy Dean Show: Volume 2]], August 7 *The Dark Crystal: 25th Anniversary Edition, August 14 *Labyrinth: Anniversary Edition, August 14 *Fraggle Rock: Complete Third Season, September 11 *[[w:c:muppet:Playtime with Grover|Play With Me SESAME: Playtime with Grover]], October 23 *[[w:c:muppet:Good Night Sesame|Play With Me SESAME: Good Night SESAME]], October 23 *Old School: Volume 2, November 6 Books *[[w:c:muppet:Guess Who, Elmo!|Guess Who, Elmo!]], January 9 *Lots of Opposites, January 9 *[[w:c:muppet:Let's Match|'SESAME' STREET: Let’s Match]], January 9 *My First Book About Reptiles, January 23 *Good Night, Tucked in Tight, January 23 *Me & My Friends, February 28 *Big, Bigger, Biggest, March 27 *Field Trip!, March 27 *[[w:c:muppet:C is for Cooking: Recipes from the Street|C is for Cooking: Recipes from the STREET]], 'APRIL' 17 *I’m a Helper, June 26 *When I Grow Up, June 28 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World books|'Elmo'’s World: Teachers!]], July 24 *My First Book about Insects, July 24 *Let’s Eat!, July *My First Library, July *[[w:c:muppet:Number Party|'SESAME' STREET Number Party (Wipe Off Shape Book)]], August *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Superstar|'SESAME' STREET Superstar]], August *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street coloring books|'SESAME' STREET ABC's & 123's (Wipe Off Activity Kit)]], August *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street coloring books|'SESAME' STREET Alphabet Party (Wipe Off Shape Book)]], August *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Favorite Places|'Elmo'’s Favorite Places]]‎'', September 11 *''[[w:c:muppet:Guess Who, Abby!|Guess Who, Abby!]]‎'', September 11 *''[[w:c:muppet:It's Naptime, Little One|'SESAME' Beginnings: It’s Naptime, Little One]], September 25 *Return to Labyrinth: Part 2, October 9 *Music Player Storybook, October 30 *Legends of The Dark Crystal 1 - The Garthim Wars, November 13 Albums *[[w:c:muppet:The Dark Crystal: 25th Anniversary Edition Soundtrack|''The Dark Crystal: 25th Anniversary Edition Soundtrack]], July 14 *Fraggle Rockin': A Collection, October 24 Action Figures *Jareth the Goblin King Action Figure, APRIL *City Critters, July *Talking Jareth Action Figure, September Misc. Merchandise *Animal photo puppet replica, "fall" On the Web *The JIM HENSON Company Podcast, episodes 4 - 20 *''The Skrumps: 17 videos posted on ''Yahoo! Kids, January 10 - October 24 *The MuppetCast fan-made podcast launched, APRIL 11 *The SESAME STREET Podcast launches, September 18 International music videos *"[[w:c:muppet:Bert, oh Bert|'BERT', oh BERT]]" Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents [[w:c:muppet:When Elmo Grows Up|When '''Elmo' Grows Up]]'' Muppet Character Debuts *''Sesamstrasse: Wolf vom Wörtersee *[[w:c:muppet:Vila Sésamo|Vila SÉSAMO]]: Bel *[[w:c:muppet:Jalan Sesama|Jalan SESAMA]]: Tantan, Momon, Putri, Jabrik Muppet Character Exits *Sesamstrasse: Moni, Feli Filu Parades *UBS Parade Spectacular'' features balloon versions of Bear from [[w:c:muppet:Bear in the Big Blue House|Bear in the '''BIG' Blue House]], 'Elmo, '''OSCAR THE GROUCH, KERMIT THE FROG, MISS PIGGY **''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features the Abby Cadabby Balloon, KERMIT THE FROG Balloon, & a SESAME STREET Float, November 22 *''Bear in the Big Blue House’s Pip & Pop & Tutter are among the Playhouse Disney float at the ''Christmas Day Parade, December 25 *''McDonald’s'' Thanksgiving Parade features balloon versions of Bear with Tutter, Cookie Monster, BIG BIRD & Elmo *''6abc Thanksgiving Day Parade'' features the MISS PIGGY balloon See also *'2007' article on the Muppet Wiki *'2007' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #